


When You're Sober

by SpyroForLife



Series: Rick (and Morty) Flicks [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick Sanchez, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Riding, Top Morty Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Bored at two in the morning, Rick drunkenly asks Morty if he's up for round two. Morty bluntly tells him that he'll be up for it... when he's sober. So Morty brings it up to him at breakfast, and Rick makes the offer again. This time, Morty agrees, and in the end, Rick decides he's glad he waited.





	When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> A small continuation of Flower Power, because I wanted to write something where Morty is completely in charge of himself, and oh boy I think both he and Rick prefer it. Enjoy.

It was 2 AM.

Rick was bored and drunk but too restless to sleep, as usual. So he went to hang out with Morty, flask still in hand. Morty was asleep, which of course wouldn’t do.

“Hey Morty,” he called to him, flicking the light on.

Morty lifted his head and blinked at him, before groaning. “Hi Rick.”

“Wh-what’re… uh, what are you up to?” Rick asked, trying and failing not to belch.

“Sleeping,” Morty said, sighing.

“Yeah, that’s lame, why don’t we do something fun?”

Morty glanced at his clock, then said, “Why are you bothering me, it’s 2:01 AM.”

Rick continued on, “W-we could *urp* we could go somewhere, we could visit Alpha Centauri, you ever wanted to visit Alpha Centauri? They got a great sushi bar!”

“Rick, please, I’m trying to sleep, work was-”

“Who gives a rat’s shit about work, Morty? It’s the weekend! Live a little!” Rick came over to try and prod him up, but he stayed wrapped up in the covers, glaring at him. “Oh hey, I have a better idea, then! One that doesn’t even require leaving the house!”

“I’d rather sleep-”

“Remember when you ate those… that flower that made you all horny? And we did it?”

Morty’s face grew hot. “Kinda hard to forget that kinda thing…”

“Let’s do it again! Remember, you asked when we got back, if we could do it again, so like… let’s do it baby, you wanna have sex?”

Morty blushed, messing with his hair. “Oh man, uh…” He took in how Rick was standing, swaying slightly, his legs clearly unsteady. “No. No, I don’t.”

“But you asked if we could before! And I told you that whole thing… a-about the grandpa fuckers, remember?”

“Yes-”

“It’s no big deal! A Rick and a Morty can totally do it, no one cares!”

“Rick, you’re drunk,” Morty said firmly. “I’m not having sex with you while you’re wasted.”

“Aw come on, it’s more fun this way! Plus I last longer when I’m drunk!”

“No,” Morty replied. “We’re not doing that. If you want to sleep with me, come back when you’re sober.”

“I’m never sober.”

“You know what I mean! More sober than you are right now because this…” Morty gestured at him. “This is ridiculous! You can get drunk all you want, but I’m not touching you like that.”

Rick swallowed heavily, and for a moment Morty thought he was going to get annoyed. But then he just gave a drunken grin and clumsily patted Morty’s face. “Y-you’re a good kid, Morty, ya know? Always looking out for Grandpa. I *uurp* I really appreciate that.”

Morty gripped Rick’s shoulder, but was gentle in pushing him back. “Yeah, I look out for you. And if we sleep together I want you to remember all of it. So just, go to sleep and when you’re sober in the morning, we’ll talk about it.”

Rick stumbled back. “Okay. Goodnight, then.” He turned to go, hitting the doorframe on the way out.

Morty frowned, and not for the first time, considered getting Rick to an AA meeting. Then he decided again that it would do no good. Rick was very set in his ways. Morty rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

Rick was fairly hungover in the morning when Morty went downstairs for breakfast.

“Hey, so, about last night?” Morty said.

“Ugh, don’t mention last night, I got so plastered, I promise I’ll fix the hole in the wall.”

“W-wait, what hole-”

“Oh wait, you’re probably referring to our conversation. Right.” Rick lifted his head from his hand. “Yeah, sorry about, you know, trying to get you to have sex with me. I don’t have much of a filter, and being drunk just removes it entirely. So yeah.”

Morty was glad he didn’t live with his mom anymore or this would be a very awkward breakfast conversation. “It’s okay,” he said as he poured cereal. “At least you listened.”

“Of course I did, sex isn’t fun if the other person isn’t interested. Damn, my head hurts.”

“How drunk did you get?”

“You don’t want to know the answer to that one.” Rick took a syringe out of his pocket, along with a small bottle. Morty sat down at the table with his food and took a spoonful of cereal while he watched.

Rick uncapped the needle and filled it with liquid, before proceeding to hike up his shirt and inject it straight into his liver. He didn’t even look pained by the action.

Used to Rick using his hangover serum, Morty lost interest and returned to eating.

For a few moments they were quiet, as Rick withdrew the needle, recapped it, and put it and the bottle away. Then Rick said, “Okay, I am sober now, I haven’t started drinking today. So ya know, if you do want to take me up on that offer.”

“I’ll think about it,” Morty replied.

Rick shrugged and got back to his food.

Once they were done and had dumped their dishes into the sink, Morty decided to take him up on his offer. He followed him to the hallway before gripping his arm and turning him around to face him, slamming him into a wall.

“Whoa, Morty, what…” Rick trailed off at the smile Morty gave him, how he held his wrists as he pinned him. “Ohh, I see. So you want it now?”

“I have been thinking about it for days now,” Morty admitted. He leaned in, gazing into Rick’s eyes. His pupils had expanded slightly. “I do wonder how it is when I’m not under the influence of some stupid flower.”

“Not as intense but still fun,” Rick replied, before leaning forward too, kissing him.

Morty was surprised, but not for long. He closed his eyes and kissed back, letting go of Rick’s wrists to instead start feeling him up.

Rick chuckled against his lips. “A lot more in control, too.”

“What?”

“Last time, you were desperate but wanting me to lead. Now you’re not under the influence of the aphrodisiac so you’re in control of your body and you want to lead, so you are. It’s interesting.”

“Yeah, I want to do this my way. It’s my turn now!”

Rick rested his arms around Morty’s neck. “Fine. Tell me what to do, then.”

Morty looked him over. It was strange telling a man so much older than him what to do, especially one who has had so much influence on him. But finally he said, “Follow my lead.” He lifted him into his arms. Rick tensed, but Morty was able to carry him easily. He was about his height but skinnier. Morty kissed him as he carried him back to his bedroom, and Rick’s fingers wound into his hair, forcibly turning his head as he made out with him.

“Nngh, Rick…” Morty panted. Rick smirked and kissed along his neck.

“You can try to lead all you want but I’ll always do my own thing,” Rick informed him.

Morty huffed and pushed the bedroom door open. “Good. Makes it interesting.” He walked in and tossed Rick down onto the bed, jumping down after him. It bounced slightly, and Morty pressed their lips together, kissing him hard, determined to prove that he could be dominant.

Rick laughed but responded, and Morty felt his long fingers roam under his shirt, pushing it up as Rick explored up his back.

Morty was feeling him too, along his stomach and chest, and he shuddered when Rick’s knee pressed up into his crotch.

“Doesn’t take you long to get hard, does it?” Rick asked in a low voice.

Morty swallowed, but let himself rub back against him. The pleasant friction made him sigh. “H-hey, I’m a young adult, leave me alone.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining.” Rick gripped his hip and positioned him so they could grind together. Morty bit back a moan as his dick rubbed against Rick’s through layers of fabric. He almost asked if they could just get undressed, but Rick pulled him in for a kiss before he could. He went with it, finally getting Rick’s coat off.

Rick sat up a bit, pulling Morty onto his lap, still making out with him and still rocking his hips, which made him want to cry with frustration. It was so good but he wanted more.

Morty tried to get Rick’s pants unbuttoned, but Rick’s hot mouth was doing an excellent job of distracting him. He finally just broke away for air, but then Rick went for his throat, biting down.

“Aah!” Morty’s hips jerked. Rick suckled at the tender skin, and he couldn’t help but whimper, heat twisting in his stomach.

“A masochist, huh?” Rick asked. “Good. I can have fun with that.”

Morty bit his lip as Rick’s tongue soothed over the bite mark, and he felt the other pushing his shirt up. Morty tilted his head back, offering his neck. Rick kept suckling on it, and his hands reached Morty’s chest, giving him a light squeeze. Morty exhaled, and Rick whispered, “So, do you have sensitive nipples?”

“I uh… I don’t know,” Morty replied.

“Well, guess we can find out.” Rick rubbed his thumb against one, and Morty shuddered with pleasure. “Ha, you do.” He teased them, rolling them gently. Morty moaned, legs trembling. Rick leaned back and slid Morty’s shirt off, and once he dropped it, Morty took his off as well. He smiled bashfully as he looked Rick over. He had scars and burns, remnants of old wounds, and he was perfect.

Morty leaned in to kiss him, pinning him down under him. He felt over him, exploring over the ridges of bone and along tough skin. Yet as tough as his skin was, he was still pleasantly warm, and sensitive, sighing breathily as Morty caressed his sides. They grinded while they explored, taking a little more time now that Morty wasn’t so desperate. But he was still pretty aroused, and he was soon feeling under Rick’s waistband, cupping his erection through his underwear.

“Wanna get a move on, huh?” Rick asked.

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Take your pants off.”

Morty sat back so they could finish unclothing. Once they were naked together, Rick was pulling Morty back on top of him, locking his legs around his waist to hold him in place as he pressed their lips together.

A shiver went down Morty’s spine at the sensation of so much skin together, this seemed so much better than when he had eaten the flower, he was fully in control and aware, and he was loving every second of this.

After a rather passionate few seconds of making out, Rick broke away, and Morty blushed as he saw a string of saliva go with him. Neither made any move to break it.

“What do you say we kick things up a notch?” Rick asked.

“Is that just a polite way to say you’re done with foreplay?”

“I can play with you all day, Morty, but I think we both want a little more than fondling and grinding.” Rick blatantly glanced down at Morty’s crotch, then back up. Morty swallowed, leg idly shifting, then he gathered his resolve.

“Y-yeah, I do,” he said confidently.

“Well, what do you want? Tell me and I’ll do it.”

Tingles went down Morty’s spine. “You’ll listen to me?”

“I said I would earlier, now I’ve said it twice, no make it three times. _Yes_ , Morty, I’ll do what you want. Unless you keep being indecisive, in which case, I’ll just take over myself.” Rick started to sit up.

Morty grabbed his wrists. Rick gave a low chuckle, struggling for a moment, but giving in when Morty didn’t let go.

“I like seeing you all riled up like this,” Rick said, looking him over. “You’ve grown into a real confident man, you know that? Real sure of yourself, no one can tell you what to do, you even stand up to me now! That’s pretty hot.”

Morty couldn’t help but smile at the praise. He swept a hand behind Rick’s back and lifted him onto his lap, admiring him. He loved how Rick wasn’t fully giving in to him, challenging him with his eyes, smirking at him as he analyzed his every movement in return.

“I want to fuck you,” Morty said at last.

Rick’s face quickly grew red, but he barely missed a beat before saying, “Alright,” and reaching over to his discarded lab coat.

“Alright? So, you’re fine with that? With letting me, your grandson, fuck-”

Rick covered his mouth as he finally dug out his bottle of lube. “Stop talking about it like that before it gets weird.”

“This is already weird,” Morty said, voice muffled by Rick’s palm. He was released, and he continued, “But I don’t care. S-screw society’s rules, am I right?”

“Right on, Morty, fight the system.” Rick got up on his knees, giving Morty’s shoulder a push. “Now sit back and enjoy the show.”

Morty caught himself on his elbows, and watched curiously as Rick coated a few fingers with the lube. Then his face grew hot when Rick spread his thighs apart and shamelessly began working a finger inside himself.

“Whoa…” Morty said softly, awed by how dirty yet intimate this was.

“You like that? You like watching me get ready for you?” Rick teased.

Morty nodded, and touched his thigh, stroking up and down. Rick batted his hand away, though.

“Nope, no touching yet!”

Morty gave him an indignant look, but his irritation faded at the smug pleasure on Rick’s face, the way he gazed down at him, his tongue just barely sliding over a lip as he loosened himself.

“This is all gonna be for you,” Rick said as he worked. “You can touch me wherever you want, say what you want, I’m yours.”

“Wow, Rick…” Morty was breathless. He couldn’t touch Rick, so he settled for touching himself, gently pumping his cock as he watched Rick move on to using two fingers.

“You better not finish before you’re inside me,” Rick said firmly.

Morty nodded. “O-of course not, I’ll hold on.”

“Good.” Rick took a breath, and Morty watched eagerly as his chest heaved. Then he was on to three fingers, spreading them apart slightly as he slid them in, then sliding them back out, giving himself a moment before pressing them back in again. He followed a rhythm, and Morty’s hips twitched with the desire to follow it too. He whimpered, clutching himself more firmly.

“Rick…” he groaned.

“What’s that? You want me?” Rick asked, smiling at him.

“Y-yes, I want you, please!”

“I thought you were going to be the one in charge here, yet you’re once again begging for me! Interesting…”

“Damn it, Rick! I am in charge, okay?”

“Ooh, angry!” Rick pulled his fingers out and laughed at the frustration on Morty’s face. “Sure, you’re in charge. Here, let me lube you up… Master.”

He said it sarcastically, but a jolt went up Morty’s spine at the title, and he waited for Rick to put the bottle aside before grabbing him and dragging him back onto his lap. His nails dug into Rick’s backside, making him arch as he murmured against his neck, “Thank you, servant.” He pulled one of Rick’s legs up, nestled himself to his entrance, and slid in as soon as the other pressed onto him.

“Oh _fuck,_ Morty…” Rick arched, and he wrapped his arms around Morty’s neck, holding on for support as he braced himself on his knees and lowered himself. He went faster than Morty was expecting, and Morty groaned, hips jerking with excitement.

“S-slow down,” he managed, and Rick just chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss, burying Morty to the hilt inside him. Morty whimpered against his lips, he’s had sex before but this was his first time being inside a man, and Rick felt so good. A little different, but good, snug and warm around him.

“Not gonna blow your load this early, are you?” Rick whispered, and Morty shook, slowly gripping Rick’s sides as he adjusted to how he felt.

“No,” Morty replied, gazing at a spot just above Rick’s collarbones as he tried to catch his breath. The air felt much too heavy.

Rick raised his chin. “Morty, just breathe. Breathe and tell me what you want me to do.”

Morty looked into his dark eyes, and swallowed, wiggling his hips and sighing at the sensation. “I want you to move.”

“Gently? Or do you want me to give it to you rough?”

Morty smirked, straightening his back a bit and tightening his grip on Rick’s sides until he was sure his nails were leaving marks. “You know I like it rough.”

“That you do, my little masochist.” Rick started moving, more firmly than Morty expected, making him cry out as he moved his body up and down on his cock. “Yeah, mm, you like that?”

“Aah, y-yeah, I do.” Morty’s hands slid down, gripping his hips instead as he dragged him down, thrusting to meet him.

“Mm, fuck, that’s good… real good, give it to me!”

Morty grunted, growing hot at how vocal Rick was. He was slightly clumsy at first, unused to doing this with someone in his lap, but he got used to it and moved more steadily.

“Aah, yeah, fuck yeah, Morty…” Rick kept an arm around Morty’s neck, but lowered his other hand, brushing it over his own chest. He played with a nipple, groaning. “Your rhythm could use some work but otherwise, this is fantastic.”

Morty paused. “What was that?”

“What? Oh come on, don’t look offended, I’m just giving you constructive criticism.”

“Constructive criticism… on how well I have sex?”

“Listen, I’m just saying, you’re good but I’ve had better-”

Morty slammed his hands into Rick’s chest and shoved him backward, throwing himself forward over him, though without pulling out of him. He relished in the surprise in Rick’s eyes, then pinned his wrists down and started thrusting again.

“Fuck!” Rick lifted his back, wrapping his legs around Morty’s waist. Morty gave him a devious smile as he fucked him hard.

“How’s that, is my rhythm good now?” Morty demanded.

“Jesus Christ, Morty, where did all this aggression come from? Not that I’m complaining, fuck!”

Morty let go of one of his wrists so he could brace his elbow on the bed. “Fr-from you being such a jackass.”

“Point taken, mm, feeling improvement already!”

Morty rolled his eyes, then closed them as he focused on moving. Pleasure coursed through his body, and he listened to Rick’s praise. Hearing his compliments was almost as good as the sex itself. It lit a fire in Morty’s stomach, drove him to thrust harder and deeper inside him, soon finding just the right angle to get Rick crying out wordlessly.

It turned Morty on like nothing else. He finally let go of Rick’s other wrist, instead seizing his hip, nearly scratching it in his zeal. “Yeah, you like that?”

“Fuck yeah I do!” Rick replied, and Morty couldn’t help opening his eyes partway to glance at him. He looked delectable under him, all flushed and panting, and as Morty’s gaze roamed down his body he admired his erection, bobbing slightly with his motions, precum running down it.

Morty raised his eyes to look back at Rick’s face, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized he was watching him, chewing on his lower lip. When they made eye contact, Rick slowly licked his lips, and Morty swore, moving harder. He shouldn’t be into this. He really shouldn’t be, but here he was, and he loved it, and he was going to give Rick everything he had.

He kissed him hard, and Rick eagerly responded, lips moving against his before forcing his mouth open, tongue exploring his lips before pressing in deeper.

Morty wasn’t sure if he was disgusted or excited by it. He followed along though, moaning when Rick’s thighs clenched on either side of him and made the friction seem tighter.

They leaned apart to breathe and Morty rested their foreheads together, just savoring the sensations, how Rick felt and sounded, everything was building up to a peak and he was about to lose it.

Rick wasn’t talking as much now, clearly close too. He was more focused on responding to Morty’s thrusts, digging his nails into Morty’s back, and mouthing at his throat and under his chin between his husky moans.

“Mm, that’s right, moan for me,” Morty murmured into his ear, and felt him tense. “Go on, you know this feels so fucking good. Beg for me, bitch.”

“Nngh, god…” Rick pressed his face to Morty’s shoulder, his rhythm faltering. He mumbled something.

“What was that?” Morty asked. He slowed a bit, not going quite as deep.

“Rrgh, motherfucker…” Rick lifted his chin, fingers scrabbling at Morty’s back as he tried to ground himself. He said something a little more loudly, but Morty couldn’t make it out.

“You want me to go faster? Ask for it. Make it sexy.”

“Fuck, I want you, fuck me harder, Morty!”

“What’s the magic word?” Morty sang.

Rick swore and then shouted, “ _Please_ fuck me harder!”

“Alright, Rick,” Morty said, pleased. He kissed Rick as he sped back up, and he felt Rick clench around him. It was only a moment later when Rick was breaking away and crying out as he came.

“Aah!” The way Rick moved was more than enough to finish Morty off. He slid in deep and finished with a strong thrust of the hips, making the other gasp out as he came against his sweet spot.

He rode it out with some final unsteady movements, before slowing and stopping, panting for breath.

When Morty’s vision cleared, he blinked and looked down at Rick. And was met with a wide-eyed, amazed stare, as Rick breathed deeply and just looked up at him.

Morty blushed at how dark Rick’s cheeks were, the beads of sweat on his temples and how tousled his hair had gotten against the pillow. He looked good and if Morty wasn’t so high on endorphins he would be ashamed of how attractive he found him.

“Well, um…” Morty cleared his throat, but before he could speak, Rick was pulling him down and kissing him deeply, and he gave in, hips rocking a few more times to draw out the pleasure as long as possible.

Then Rick was pulling away and shifting his legs, dropping them and prompting Morty to pull out. Morty did, feeling nervous as it finally set in that he just had sex with Rick, completely willingly and not under the influence of any aphrodisiac at all. It was gross, but… exciting.

“You’re a little shit, Morty,” Rick said, grasping Morty’s hair and stroking it, tugging a bit on the strands. Morty relaxed, leaning into the touch as Rick smiled lazily and continued, “But you’re my favorite little shit.”

“Aren’t you glad I made you wait until you were sober?” Morty teased.

Rick scoffed, but admitted, “It is more intense with my head being clear, being drunk tends to cloud things up… So yeah, I’m… glad you made me wait.”

“So are you saying you liked it?” Morty asked, settling onto his stomach next to Rick, laying down next to him and snuggling against him.

Rick was bony and his skin felt like leather, and Morty was absolutely happy being pressed to him.

“Ugh, yeah, that’s what I’m saying. I mean if I wanted to say it like that, I would have, but whatever. You took charge quicker than I expected, didn’t back down, you were damn sexy.”

“Heh, me, sexy? I doubt that, Rick-” Morty started laughing as Rick wrapped his arms around his neck, then was cut off as they started making out again. He gave in happily, enjoying being so desired, and when they next paused for breath, he whispered, “I love you, Rick.”

Rick stared at him for a moment, then smiled and stroked his hair. “Well, you said it first. I love you too.”

Morty wasn’t going to dwell too long on exactly how he loved Rick. It was a complicated mess of emotions, but he was comfortable calling it love, and Rick seemed content with that too. He knew that in a while they’ll have to get up, shower, and get on with their lives. But for now, he laid in Rick’s arms, listening to his breathing and just reflecting on the experience. He could get used to this.


End file.
